Letter
by jenniexing
Summary: Richard y Kori estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero por ciertos motivos su amor nunca salió a flote. Kori tiene que marcharse a su país natal: ¿qué será de la relación de ambos cuando vuelva?


Capítulo I

Si dijera que Richard (Dick) Grayson no estuvo enamorado de ella desde el día en que la conoció, probablemente estaría mintiendo. El día en que vio aquellos ojos color esmeralda que lo cautivaron supo que nunca podría escapar de ellos. Era demasiado joven para saber que era amor en aquel entoces. Tan solo tenía nueve años cuando se hicieron amigos. La pequeña se mudó en la casa de enfrente y desde aquel día fueron inseparables. Eso hizo que su joven amiga Barbara Gordon sufriera de celos. ¡Estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo! Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada, pero una vez conoció a aquella amigable niña que le estaba robando a su mejor amigo entendió todo. Kori era su nombre. Kori Anders. Era la definición de dulzura. Era graciosa, inocente... simplemente no podías resistirte a ella. Así que ellos tres se hicieron mejores amigos. Salían a jugar todos los días, estaban siempre juntos, crecieron juntos.

Crecieron y su amistad seguía siendo irrompible. Pero ya sabes, no todo dura para siempre. A la edad de dieciséis años Dick fue capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por Kori y Barbara se daba cuenta de ello. Eran ellos tres, pero a veces sentía que no era lugar para ella, a veces sentía que solo eran Dick y Kori... notaba las miradas de Dick hacia Kori, la forma en que la trataba. Era diferente con ella. Y solo a ella dejaba que lo llamara Rcihard. ¡Él odiaba que lo llamaran así! Pero cuando realmente se alarmó, fue cuando Kori empezó a mirar a Dick de la misma manera. Actuó como si no supiera nada y entonces Dick se lo contó.

-Como si no lo supiera, Dick. -soltó una pequeña risa, obviamente falsa. No quería que Dick descubriera sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan obvio soy? Barbara, por favor, tienes que ayudarme... no quiero cagar mi amistad con ella. -suspiró, desesperado. Realmente necesitaba ayuda, y ¿quién mejor para ayudarlo que Barbara? Ella los conocía a ambos como a las palmas de sus manos.

Barbara tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar ella? Se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Dick... yo, o sea, no sé cómo puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que la hechice para que se enamore de ti? -dijo irónicamente y rodó los ojos. No quería sonar borde, pero lo estaba pasando algo mal con la situación.

-Bueno, eso ayudaría la verdad. -bromeó Dick. A Barbara le apareció una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.- Babs, no podrías averiguar, no sé, ¿si siente algo por mí? Eso ayudaría bastante.

Barbara pestañeó un momento, pensativa. ¿Ayudaría al que veía como el amor de su vida a estar con otra chica? Bueno, esa chica era su mejor amiga... y ella mejor que nadie sabía que los sentimientos por Dick eran recíprocos. Definitivamente quería morirse.

-Claro, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, idiota? -rió levemente y le revolvió el pelo con cariño. _Dios, qué estoy haciendo..._, pensó.

Dick le agradeció la ayuda y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de ir a su siguiente clase. Barbara lo miró irse soltando un suspiro.

Al día siguiente Kori se estaba preparando para ir a clase. Como todos los días, Dick la estaba esperando en su coche con Barbara para ir juntos a clase. Entró en el asiento del copiloto y Dick comenzó a conducir. Pararon para comprar el desayuno y fueron cantando y hablando animados como de costumbre, menos Barbara. Kori se dio cuenta de la seriedad de la chica y parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Era raro ver a Babs actuando de esa manera. Ella siempre fue muy habladora. Cuando llegaron al insti, Dick se despidió de ella para ir a su respectiva clase. Una vez hubo desaparecido entre la gente, Kori tocó el hombro de Barbara para llamar su atención. Babs se giró para ver a Kori con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-Babs, ¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó Kori con un tono algo decaído. Barbara parpadeó.

-¿A qué te refieres? Estoy perfectamente, Kor. -sonrió falsamente y Kori frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Babs... ¿te crees que no te conozco? No soy tonta. Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y... -no pudo terminar la frase ya que Barbara la interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, ¿vale? -desvió la mirada e hizo una pausa. Luego miró a Kori de nuevo.- Kori, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? -Kori asintió, mirándola aún más preocupada.- ¿Qué sientes por Dick?

-¿Qué? -Kori parpadeó un par de veces. No esperaba esa pregunta.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Obviamente es como un herma...

-No. Obviamente no. Sé cómo lo miras, Kori... solo quería decirte que... bueno, él... no siento lo mismo por ti.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? El mundo de Kori paró por completo en un segundo. Rió levemente. _Qué estaba pensando... ¿que él iba a estar enamorado de mí? Soy idiota... _pensó Kori. Una lágrima cayó su mejilla y Barbara sintió ganas de morir.

-Mira, Kori, siento decírtelo así. Tendría que haber tenido más tacto. Simplemente no quiero que sufras más...

-Está bien, Barbara. Sé que lo haces por mi bien, y te quiero por ello. -Kori limpió la lágrima de su mejilla y sonrió tristemente. El corazón de Barbara se partió.- Creo que deberíamos ir a clase. Ya vamos muy tarde...

Kori comenzó a caminar, dejando a Barbara atrás.

-Lo siento mucho, Kori... -susurró antes de comenzar a caminar.

Barbara entró en su clase de biología y vio a Dick al fondo de la clase. Él la llamó con la mano. Caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Kori estaba en su clase arte y ahora podría hablar tranquilamente con Dick. No sabía si se sentía realmente preparada para decirle lo que había, supuestamente, hablado con Kori. Lo que sí sabía es que eso sería lo primero que él le preguntaría. Supiró y lo miró. Le estaba mirando con la sonrisa más grande que había visto jamás en él.

-¿Así que...? -ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Así que, qué?

-¿Has hablado con ella? -Barbara rodó los ojos y suspiró, luego lo miró con falsa preocupación. _Definitivamente tendría que ser actriz..._

-Dick. Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño, pero... -la sonrisa de Dick desaparació por completo. Barbara suspiró.- No siente lo mismo por ti, cariño.

Dick rió con tristeza.

-Ya, qué estaba pensando...

Barbara cogió su mano y la acarió para consolarlo. Sentía una mezlca de felicidad y odio hacia ella misma que la asqueaba. Dick sonrió y miró hacia sus apuntes de biología, queriendo olvidar el tema. Sabía que la respuesta iba a ser esa, pero realmente no quería pensarlo y se acabó ilusionando, pensando que quizás Kori y él podrían realmente llegar a ser algo más. Sacó de su mochila un sobre y lo dejó sobre la mochila de Barbara.

-¿Qué esto? -preguntó Barbara, confundida. Leyó "Para Kori" en el sobre.

-Es una carta para Kori. -Dick suspiró.- Barbara, llevo demasiado tiempo negando mis sentimientos hacia ella y ocultándolos. Necesito decírselo. -señaló el sobre.- En esa carta está todo lo que siento por ella. Por favor, ¿podrías dárselo por mí? Yo... simplemente no puedo.

Barbara abrió los ojos sorprendida. Mierda, estaba perdida. ¡No podía entragarle esa carta a Kori! No podía perder a sus mejores amigos... _Haberlo pensado antes de interponterte entre ellos, gilipollas._ Odiaba admitirlo, pero era la peor persona que podía existir en el universo.

-Por supuesto. -cogió el sobre y lo miró por unos momentos.

Cuando la clase terminó, Barbara fue con unos cuantos amigos suyos. Entre ellos estaban Katherine, quien quería ser llamada Kitten; Xavier y Fang. Eran los típicos chicos populares del instituto. Barbara no solía juntarse con ellos fuera del instituto, pero le gustaba estar con ellos. Kori y Richard, por otro lado, se juntaban con Rachel, Garfield y Victor. Se conocieron ese mismo año y se llevaban bien, aunque aún no había mucha confianza.

Richard se dirigió a la mesa en que estaban sus amigos en el almuerzo y vio a Kori allí sentada. En vez de sentarse a su lado, como siempre hacía, se sentó junto a Garfield. Kori frunció el ceño algo confusa y Rachel le preguntó si estaban mal. Kori se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un poco de su zumo de manzana.

Más tarde en su casa, estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando la carta de Dick. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas. _Perdóname por esto..._ se dijo así misma. Guardó el sobre en un cajón y cogió su portatil. Abrió una página y comenzó a escribir:

_Kori:_

_Sé cómo te sientes por mí, Kori, pero debo decirte que lo siento. Nunca podría pasar. Nunca podría salir contigo. Te consideraba una hermana para mí y ahora... no sé cómo mirarte. ¿Cómo podría hablarte después de esto? Ahora nunca será lo mismo. ¿No podías simplemente guardar esos sentimientos para ti? ¿Acaso no era obvio que no me sentía igual que tú? Gracias por estropear esta amistad, Kori. Realmente eras importante para mí._

Al día siguiente los padres de Kori le anunciaron que debían volver a Tamaran, su país natal. Kori estaba devastada ante esta noticia. No apareció en clase los siguientes dos días y no respondía a los mensajes. Richard y sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse, por lo que decidió ir a su casa cuando las clases terminaran, pero recordó que tenía que hacer unas cosas para Bruce, por lo que Barbara fue en su lugar.

-¿Te vas? ¿Así, de repente? ¿Por qué?

-A mi padre le han ofrecido un trabajo mejor allí y no puede negarse...

-¿Y cuándo te vas? Kori, no puede ser verdad... -Barbara la miró entristecida.

-Mañana por la noche...

Siguieron hablando un buen rato. Entonces Barbara vio la oportunidad perfecta. Ahora que Kori se iba podría darle la carta sin problemas.

-Kori, antes de irme, acabo de recordar que Dick quería que te diese esto. -le dio la carta, lo cual Kori miró extrañada y la cogió.- No sé lo que dice...

-Gracias Babs, pero ¿por qué no me la ha dado él? -Barbara se encogió de hombros.

Al marcharse de la casa de Kori cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. _Barbara, cuándo te has vuelto así..._

En ese momento, Kori leyó la carta.


End file.
